


Ishin Denshin

by LadyGray0305, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canonical Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenagers, WTF Kombat 2021, headcanons, late-night calls and talks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Цукишима хочет просто взять и унести Хинату домой, почему это вызывает так много проблем?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Ishin Denshin

**Author's Note:**

> 以心伝心 (Ishin Denshin) — от сердца к сердцу, понимать друг друга с полуслова.

— Так, всё, стоп. 

Вся команда застывает и оборачивается на уронившего эти слова Цукишиму. Чего? Тот в свою очередь пересекает площадку в несколько больших шагов и подхватывает Хинату под мышки, поворачиваясь с ним в руках к Дайчи-сану.

— Я его забираю.

— _Чего_?! — к этому синхронному воплю присоединяется даже голос Хинаты — самый неуверенный и уставший из всех _писк_. Цукишима вздыхает и морщится от необходимости объяснять. Слишком муторно. Надоедливо. Почему нельзя просто взять и унести своего парн?.. А, точно. 

Никто же до сих пор не знает. 

— Он, — Цукишима потряс руками, заставляя Хинату возмущенно заворчать, — не спал этой ночью. — Ямагучи, состыковавший детали, давится кашлем. Цукишима дергает бровью: нет, Ямагучи, это не _то самое_. 

Дайчи глубоко вздыхает и решает сконцентрироваться на факте, а не предположениях. 

— Хината, это действительно так? — Хината прекращает возню и агрессивно мотает головой. 

— Я в порядке!

— Я не спрашиваю, в порядке ли ты. Я спрашиваю — это правда или нет?

Вокруг Цукишимы собирается целый круг. Господи, это что, действительно _настолько_ сложно заметить? Серьезно? Он вздыхает. Сумасшествие. Собрание совета ученых, под микроскопом Хината, который снова начинает пинаться ногами и пытается выбраться из захвата. Цукишима молча перехватывает его на манер жениха, держащего невесту, и вся команда резко затихает. 

По спине пробегает толпа мурашек. 

_Твою мать._

— Цукишима-а-а-а!!!

Это не то, как он хотел бы провести свой день. Определенно не то. 

***

Вообще, всё началось с сообщения. Или еще раньше — с номера, который Цукишима со скрипом зубов продиктовал Хинате, сдавшись под напором упрямства и фактом, что его номер есть еще у Ямагучи, который вместе с важной и необходимой информацией может сболтнуть много _лишнего_. Как Хината не ошибся под прожигающим взглядом, пока вбивал номер в контакты, — науке неизвестно. 

Ладно, не суть.

Прошлой ночью Хината написал длинную простыню одним сообщением. Уже тогда Цукишима почувствовал, что в спине что-то заклинило от резкого движения назад, когда он дернулся с удивления. Было три часа ночи. У него на столе лежала домашняя работа по ненавистной теме физики и едва начатые задачи по химии, которые так и остались нерешенными.

Цукишима моргнул и отложил ручку в сторону, намереваясь спросить, какого черта Хината не спит в такое-то время. Сонный Хината — очень липкий и надоедливый Хината. Ему это не нужно. Наедине — терпимо, на людях — категорично нет. Он успел открыть диалог и прочесть несколько строк, прежде чем сообщение пропало с экрана: Хината удалил его.

И внутри что-то противно заныло.

Он даже не думал — сразу же спросил, все ли в порядке. Прямо, без всяких витиеватостей. С Хинатой лучше так и говорить — без намеков и второго дна. Цукишима даже выдохнул, когда понял, что не нужно изощряться в метафорах.

А сейчас он сидел и пялился в экран телефона.

И боялся, что не получит ответа.

Цукишима ломал ледяные от волнения пальцы и закусил щеку. В голове рисовался маршрут, как добраться до дома Хинаты в ближайшие полчаса. Как ни крути, не выходило. Высокий подъём, редкие фонари, мокрый асфальт и ледяной ветер. Он с таким усердием пытался не упустить сообщение, что начали болеть глаза.

Твою мать, отвечай.

_Отвечай_.

Пожалуйста.

Как ты вообще додумался начать сообщение с фразы «ааааа, я не могу, я так устал, Цукишима»? Как ты вообще оказался в этой эмоциональной яме? Как ты вообще?.. Цукишима сглотнул. Мысли подобны рою мух. Успокойся, черт возьми. Успокойся. Это необязательно то, что ты думаешь. Это необязательно… это просто… _угомонись!_

Телефон пиликнул, и Цукишима подскочил на стуле.

Это оказался не Хината — оповещение о плохих погодных условиях на следующей неделе.

— Отвечай, — прошептал он, облизывая губы. Как это стало знакомо — волноваться за кого-то близкого. Сидеть допоздна за домашним заданием вместе, зарываться в рыжие пряди ладонью и лениво перебирать их, обсуждать динозавров или молчать, не чувствуя неловкости, ощущать крепкие объятия со спины и улыбаться украдкой, пока внутри растекается сладким медом спокойствие.

Он отправил еще одно сообщение. Разница между ними — три минуты.

Всего три минуты, а его уже перекрутило в ужасе с такой силой, что приходится себе напоминать: дыши. Вдох, выдох. Цукишима поднялся и вышел из комнаты с телефоном в руках, не отрывая взгляда от диалога. Возле фотографии Хинаты горел зеленый шарик, так что он, должно быть, онлайн.

Цукишима прошмыгнул мимо комнат брата и мамы и нырнул в прохладу улицы.

Глупая идея, поймет он после. Но в тот момент было плевать на холод. Он нажал на иконку звонка и замер, опираясь спиной о дверь. Выдохнул. Первый гудок. Второй. Третий. Цукишима начал сошкрябывать краску с таблички с фамилией семьи. Пятый гудок. Пожалуйста, возьми трубку. Пальцы начали неметь, движения замедлились. Под ноготь, словно назло, попала пластинка краски, и Цукишима цыкнул от боли.

После седьмого гудка Хината все же взял трубку.

И сердце Цукишимы рухнуло.

Хината _плакал_.

Это был не тот отчаянный высокий крик, как в фильмах. Это был шепот, когда боишься разбудить сестру в соседней комнате. Когда понимаешь, что завтра в школу и сорванное горло — ужасная идея, потому что мама обязательно начнет беспокоиться и оставит дома, а потом придется отрабатывать непонятные темы самостоятельно. Когда с утра тренировка и нужно быть _обычным_.

— Хината? — мягко прошептал Цукишима, изо всех сил вслушиваясь в неровное дыхание.

— Я, — подтвердил Хината, смеясь сквозь слезы.

— Что случилось? — продолжил Цукишима. Палец ныл и болел, кусочек краски все никак не вытаскивался из-под ногтя. Из телефона послышался шумный выдох и негромкий стук, словно Хината откинулся назад, ударяясь головой. Цукишима дернул уголком губы и прикусил изнутри щеку.

— Ничего, — честно ответил Хината. — Все было как обычно, а потом пришла ночь. И… вот.

Цукишима перевел взгляд на блестящие в золотистом свете капли дождя. 

Приходит ночь — и тебя приветствует бездна мыслей, и _нечто_ внутри тебя заставляет сомневаться в каждом сказанном слове, в искренности чужих чувств и в самом себе. Цукишима не знает, насколько сильно Хината погрузился в эту бездну, но не может позволить, чтобы он в ней утонул.

— Расскажи мне, — выдохнул он в микрофон.

— Что? — спросил Хината.

— Всё, что угодно, — неопределенно отозвался Цукишима. — То, что беспокоит. Или радует. Просто говори. Я буду рядом. Или, если ты не хочешь говорить, могу говорить я. Не знаю, что именно нужно тебе в такие моменты, но…

— Спасибо, — перебил его Хината. Цукишима моргнул. Что? — Спасибо, Цукки.

— Не вздумай отключаться, — сглотнув, предупредил он. На момент стало страшно. Этот звонок — единственная ниточка между ними до утренней тренировки. И то — этой тренировки может не случиться. Хината завершит разговор, оставит его в дождливой ночи и растворится, подобно крохотной капле краски в проточной воде. — Не вздумай! 

Паника внутри поднялась удушливой волной. Дождь зарядил сильнее, шум начисто забил голову, не оставляя и места мыслям, по лужам разошлись круги ряби, перед глазами лишь желтая листва, которую сорвал порыв ветра. Холодно. И страшно. Похоже на сон. Сон, да. Он уснул на столе, не доделав задачи по физике. Вот и всё. Нужно просто… проснуться. Где этот чертов будильник, когда он так нужен?

— Не буду.

Напряжение покинуло тело так резко, что Цукишима с трудом удержал телефон у уха. 

— Хорошо, — сдавленно сказал он и глубоко вдохнул.

— Просто… давай помолчим, ладно? — Цукишима согласно буркнул в ответ, не в силах выдавить из себя что-то связное. Руки дрожали, в горле стало сухо, но Хината дышал — шумно, неровно. Но все равно дышал. Большего пока и не нужно. Цукишима вот так вот и сидел, в футболке и домашних шортах, про себя проклинал вышедшие из чата мозги, ежился от холода и по-глупому чувствовал себя _важным_.

Хината написал ему. Затем удалил сообщение. И все равно ответил на звонок.

Цукишима знал, что утро будет просто ужасным: домашка не сделана, до будильника осталось четыре часа, он будет злым, раздражительным и усталым, а через пару дней сляжет с простудой, потому что сидеть в три ночи под козырьком дома в легкой одежде во время дождя это явно одна из самых худших его идей, но... 

Хината дышал.

Цукишима улыбнулся. Ладно, он совсем чуть-чуть благодарен ненавистной физике и сложным задачам, которые вынудили его засидеться допоздна. Он запрокинул голову и медленно выдохнул, наблюдая за тем, как неровно мигали фонари. Из-за ветра, вероятней всего, где-нибудь по улице вскоре оборвет провода, и все погрузится во тьму, полную шума дождя. Да уж. 

— Цукки?

— Да?

— А ты?.. Ты с этим сталкивался? Ну, когда все, вроде бы, хорошо, а стоит остаться наедине с собой, лечь в кровать или просто закрыть дверь в комнату и всё летит к черту, тебя атаковывает мыслями и сомнениями. Вот, вот это. Когда не «бах!» или «вжух!», а «ха-а» — и тишина. Угх, сложно, — Цукишима поджал губы. 

— Сталкивался, конечно же. Нечасто, но такое не проходит бесследно и просто так не забывается. Иногда оно приходит после безуспешных тренировок или плохой оценки за контрольную работу, иногда накатывает после удивительно хорошего дня и заставляет подняться с постели, налить себе чай и сесть за стол и дополнительное домашнее задание, чтобы отвлечься от всякой чуши в голове.

— О, — устало отозвался Хината. — А я думал, что тебе Ямагучи или брат помогали.

Цукишима фыркнул.

— Мне необходимо некоторое время побыть в тишине, наедине с собой. Успокоиться, прийти в себя, пережить самое худшее, так сказать. И только потом уже мама, Ямагучи, брат. _Ты_ , — по ту сторону телефона послышалось шуршание, точно Хината смущенно зарылся лицом в одеяло. Цукишима не сдержал улыбки. Несмотря ни на что, ему было хорошо. Надо же, как он сильно привязался к ходячему бедствию на коротких ножках, что от его настроения зависело собственное. 

Хотя чего возмущаться, сам же признался первым после долгого месяца взглядов украдкой.

— Ты до противного хороший, — раздался голос Хинаты, и Цукишима почувствовал, как краска залила шею и уши и резко перехватило дыхание. _Хороший?_ Ками-сама, кажется, Хината ударился головой и теперь нес полную чушь, не соответствующую реальности. — Ты вредный, но заботишься. Рациональный, но иногда тебя с головой захватывают чувства. Типа. Целый сноп. Я как сейчас помню, что… — и замолк, издав неловкий звук смущения.

— Что?.. — подтолкнул его Цукишима, всеми силами стремясь отвлечь Хинату от уничтожающих мыслей, которые доводили до слез. Наверняка слова Кагеямы на сегодняшней тренировке сработали как спусковой крючок. Вот же любители спорить до красного марева под глазами. Сами же потом съедают себя кусочек за кусочком.

— Что ты смутился, когда признался мне, а потом, когда я ответил, что тоже л-л-люблю тебя, растерялся до такой степени, что мы минуты три стояли, даже не глядя друг на друга, — Хината рассмеялся, и Цукишима цыкнул. О, да. Этот день возглавляет список его самых неловких дней. Серьезно, три минуты пялиться на траву под ногами, Кей, о чем ты думал? — Но… это показало, какой ты на самом деле.

Цукишима выдохнул. 

— И какой же? 

— Сказал же, _хороший_! Давай после тренировки у тебя дома посидим? Я могу притащить кексы! — Цукишима почувствовал, как остатки напряжения окончательно оставляют его: Хината говорил о _будущем_. Он давал обещание, что они встретятся через несколько часов. Встанут рядом и украдкой переплетут пальцы, пока Дайчи-сан будет говорить о планах на тренировку.

— С клубникой?

— С клубникой, естественно! Ты же их любишь, а я с расчетом на тебя брал! 

Ками-сама, и кто это из них хороший, а, Шоё?

***

И вот они здесь. Возмущенный Хината, безуспешно пинающий ногами воздух и стремящийся пяткой поставить Кагеяме шишку на лбу, ехидно смеющийся Ямагучи, выпавший в параллельную реальность Дайчи-сан с отсутствующим видом и он, Цукишима, с нервным тиком. 

Потому что он не планировал признаваться, что они с Хинатой встречаются.

Как минимум до окончания первого года. 

А вот тут… сам и спалил.

— И как долго вы уже встречаетесь? — с горящими от любопытства глазами спрашивает Ямагучи, предусмотрительно вставший за спиной Сугавары-сана. Ох, вот уж кто действительно хорошо знает его характер.

— Ямагучи, тот факт, что ты мой лучший друг, не значит, что я буду тебе рассказывать _все_ об отношениях со своим парнем. Боже, зачем я вообще это сказал? — Хината на руках вскидывает голову и расплывается в совершенно дурацкой улыбке. Ой. Цукишима только что сказал « _со своим парнем»_. Нужно было спать дольше. Или вообще не приходить. Три часа сна заставили его окончательно растерять остатки концентрации.

— Так ты признаешь, что я твой лучший друг! — говорит Ямагучи и с довольной улыбкой наклоняется к Хинате. — Слушай, если он тебя обидит, то ты только скажи мне, и я обижу его, ладно? Он вредный иногда до безобразия.

— _**Ямагучи**_ **.**

— Молчу-молчу, — смеется Ямагучи и делает несколько шагов назад.

— Дайчи, ау, Земля вызывает, — Сугавара-сан дергает Дайчи за плечо, пока Танака и Нишиноя, по всей видимости, планируют напасть со спины. Цукишима уже жалеет, что решил прервать тренировку и утащить Хинату домой, есть кексы и досыпать ночные часы.

— А… ага, — говорит Дайчи и, встряхнув головой, тяжело смотрит на Цукишиму. — Ваши отношения не должны повлиять на работу в команде. Это все, что я могу сказать на этот счет. А теперь про недосып. Хината, это правда?

— Да. И Цукишима тоже, — мямлит Хината, утыкаясь лицом в футболку Цукишимы и цепляясь пальцами за ткань на плечах. Ой. _Ой_. Цукишима чувствует, как краска ползет по шее, и в зале раздается умиленный вздох (Сугавара, Ячи, Ямагучи) и скрип от зубов Кагеямы, явно не привыкшего к проблемам на тренировке.

— ...обойдемся без вопросов, — совершенно обескураженно отвечает Дайчи, и Сугавара сочувствующе хлопает того по спине, показывая Цукишиме большой палец вверх. Цукишима, если честно, готов уже написать табличку «это не то, что вы все думаете» и показывать вместо ответа. У них был всего один поцелуй, и тот закончился тем, что Хината с неловкости прикусил ему язык. 

— Можете идти. Но лучше предупреждайте заранее, а то получается вот этот кавардак, — говорит вместо капитана Сугавара, указывая на команду. — И еще… я надеюсь, что вы со всем справляетесь. Ночью очень легко сдаться, и я рад, что вы есть друг у друга. 

Хината отстраняется от футболки и издает смущенный хмык.

— Конечно, Сугавара-семпай! — и подставляет голову, чтобы Сугавара-сан потрепал его по волосам. Цукишима смиряется и наклоняет голову тоже, когда сталкивается с Сугаварой взглядами. Руки у него мягкие и касаются осторожно. Цукишима едва сдерживает улыбку, которая стремится растечься на лице, а Хината тем временем смеется в голос и мимолетно целует в шею, шепча смазанное «спасибо».

— О, и кстати, лучше _бегите_ , если хотите избежать кучи вопросов, — добавляет Сугавара-сан, бросая взгляд в сторону команды, находящейся на низком старте. Одни только Ямагучи с Ячи стоят в стороне с безобразно счастливым видом, так как у них есть их номера и от них допроса все равно не избежать. 

Цукишима впервые спешит воспользоваться советом.


End file.
